Nuestra Segunda Oportunidad
by katherineSN
Summary: Tras la muerte de Edmund, Wanda queda destrozada; no se resigna a la pérdida de su prometido y Ed tampoco, entretanto la observa desde uno de los estanques en Narnia. La necesidad por estar juntos conmueve a Aslan, quien accede a que vuelva a la vida con la condición de que su apariencia será distinta, arriesgándose a que su amada no pueda reconocerlo.


**Capítulo 1**

El sonido de las bocinas me hizo soltar un suspiro. Ya no me sorprendía escucharlas, simplemente me había resignado a que era lo inevitable aquí, en Nueva York. Continué doblando la ropa recién lavada. Cuando puse al derecho mi "pijama" preferida, no pude evitar quedarme absorta. Una desteñida y agujereada camisa de jean azul era mi acompañante en las noches, sobre todo en las que me sentía presa de la soledad. Aquella prenda parecía darme un saludo de Edmund desde el más allá.

Su esencia aún se conservaba en la tela, al igual que su calidez. Un nudo se instaló en mi garganta, pues ni siquiera después de dos años de su fallecimiento, podía concentrarme sin gente a mí alrededor, con las que fingiría estar bien. ¡Ash, por eso detestaba los fines de semana! Me daba demasiado tiempo para pensar y recordar todo lo que perdí con su partida física.

Se había ido con sus hermanos a Inglaterra para visitar a sus padres, pero jamás pudieron dejar el andén de trenes, puesto que allí murieron por la indulgencia de dos conductores que chocaron. Tres de los Pevensie desaparecieron ese día, un dolor muy grande para todos los que los conocíamos. La dulce Lucy, el bromista Peter y… mi tierno Ed jamás volverían.

Los gestos y cariño inocentes de mis pequeños en la guardería me permitían alejarme un poco de mi estado taciturno; eran mi bálsamo. Meneé la cabeza: tenía que terminar mi tarea y guardar la ropa.

-_Wanda, recuerda venir a Ohio antes de navidad. Me haces falta, mi niña_ – el mensaje de mi madre me sobresaltó al escucharlo en la contestadora, apenas salí de la cocina. Sonreí con cariño: también la extrañaba.

Miré el reloj: 7 p.m. A esta hora habría regresado de su club de ajedrez, por lo que marqué el número y esperé a que atendiera, mientras me fijaba distraídamente en que pronto debería pasar la pulidora.

–Mamá, ¿cómo estás?

-_¡Oh, mi querida Wanda! Me alegra tanto que llamaras. Pensé que te habían cortado la electricidad._

Alboroté mi cabello. Mi madre era un poco extremista, sin duda.

-Es que arreglaba la casa – solté una carcajada que me destensó antes de proseguir – Relájate. Y descuida, que lo más seguro es que vaya a casa dentro de un mes.

Oí su lamento condescendiente.

-_Bueno, algo es algo. ¡Antes venías a menudo! Cuando estaba Edmund, tú…_

Cerré los ojos. Ella sabía que ese tema era vedado para mí. Se me salió un jadeo.

_-¡Corazoncito, perdóname! Yo… Por favor, olvida lo que dijo esta vieja chalada, ¿si?_ – su angustia era latente por lo que fingí que la causa de mi exclamación fue el golpearme con la pata de la silla. Después de eso, intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras más y nos despedimos. ¿Lo positivo? En esta ocasión me salvé de que sacara a colación alguna "cita perfecta". Las odiaba, aunque entendía que mamá intentaba que encontrara pareja para aliviar mi pérdida. Mis ojos se desviaron como imanes hacia la foto de él en la mesita.

Ojos castaños y brillantes. Pálido y pecoso, con cabello azabache. La sonrisa que exhibía en esa imagen era de extrema felicidad, y me tenía abrazada. Mi expresión no distaba mucho de la suya, pues me hallaba sonrojada por la persecución que tuvimos ese día en el parque. Habíamos corrido hasta agotarnos, impidiendo que el otro nos atrapara y Ed estaba empeñado en hacerme girar en sus brazos cada dos por tres.

Sí, definitivamente lo recordaba con total detalle. Incluso podía oler la humedad que se pegaba al paladar con su dulzor, mientras disfrutábamos la mutua compañía, a veces silenciosa, debido a que nuestro nexo por conocernos tan bien hacía que sobraran las palabras.

Nadie sería como él. Nunca sería capaz de volver a enamorarme. ¿Cómo, si Edmund no era sólo mi mejor amigo, amante y pareja, sino mi prometido? Un mes antes del accidente me lo había propuesto, y acepté desbordante de alegría y dicha, por ello era verdaderamente cruel que tuviese que enfrentar esta penosa situación por culpa del caprichoso destino.

Empezó a llover y entró un frío agradable que me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Me recosté en el sofá para contemplar las gotas que caían con parsimonia sobre la ventana.

**Hace un año escribí algo parecido y la idea de extender esta historia no me dejaba en paz, así que... aquí está, jeje. Sé que no es común el Wanda/Edmund, pero es que ella es muy dulce y parece ideal para esta trama. ¿Merecerá algún review? ¿Alguien lo leerá, jaja? Un beso! :9**


End file.
